dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tallos Gothorath (Astrimousverse)
A powerful monstrosity of demon flesh and hellfire, Tallos Gothorath is Zoe's Familiar and protector during the time of the War of Desimoth. The Hellferiumous is the son of the most powerful line of its species and the most intelligent of them all. History Appearance Tallos is a massive creature, standing around 34 to 37 meters tall in height, when his is not, Tallos stands around 5 to 8 meters tall. Tallos wears armor that can resist his ever changing body temperature and his helmet protects his face and gives him another weapon. He has two muscular arms that have four fingered hands with sharp talons. His thick legs carry him on a two toed clawed foot as his tail makes it so he doesn't fall over. Tallos also has two dragon like wings that completely made of fire that allow him to fly with ease. Personality Tallos Gothorath is a prideful, protective and flirtatious being, taking pride in serving Zoe Astrimous and her family. He takes his duty as the "protector" of House Astrimous very seriously and will place the Astrimous households safety above his own life every time. During the War of Desimoth, Tallos would remain at Zoe's side at all times and protect her with everything he had. He is also a dangerous force when fully enraged, a mistake that a general of the House of Desimoth found out. When enraged, Tallos tears everything apart without remorse and doesn't discriminate between ally or foe when enraged. Earning the title "Satanic Bane" after his rampage on the battlefield because of this, having started after the enemy General nearly killed Zoe and Tallos exploded onto the field. Tallos also has shown to see beauty in non-Hellferiumous beings, flirting with them if he feels like he can. Powers and Abilities * Immense Strength: Tallos Gothorath is immensely powerful, able to take on Tiamat without a problem at his full height and toss her around like a bean bag. This strength is only added too when Tallos is near fire, heat and lava, making his body gather muscular mass by soaking it into his body. However, this strength can be easily taken away if Tallos is forced to battle in watery environments or in the snow and ice, as this cools his body and hardens his skin making it harder for him to move and fight. * Immense Durability: Tallos is able to shrug off Super Class attacks with only a few scratches to show that he was hit at all, though, as his body is made of heat and lava, Tallos will not take any real damage unless his body is cooled down into dangerous levels. When his skin is like this, Tallos will be able to handle Mid to High level attacks but be seriously injured by Ultimate to Super class attacks. * Complete Control over Fire and Lava: Tallos, like all Hellferiumous, have complete control over Fire and Lava, as his species ruled the planet when it was nothing more than heat, lava and volcano's. This makes Tallos impervious to Fire based attacks and other attacks that use heat and lava as well. * Regeneration: Tallos is able to regenerate his body from any damage in a matter of moments, however, this regeneration costs Tallos his strength and stamina to repair itself so he usually heals himself in lava pits to keep his strength and stamina high. * Blacksmith: Tallos is able to forge weapons with ease, as all Hellferiumous have to create their own weapons at a young age. * Flaming Body: Tallos is able to cover his body in fire, making his body temperature rise and making it harder for anyone to get close to land a blow on his body, as this heat will either make his opponent have a severe cause of heat stroke or their armor/skin melts and kills them. * Flight: Tallos is able to flight with his flame wings. Equipment Whip of Estirouth Tallos's long range weapon of choice, the Whip of Estirouth is made out of the fiery core remains of stars that the Dwarfs of the Norse Pantheon used to create many legendary weapons. Fueled by Tallos Gothorath's own fire, this whip incinerates any living being that gets caught in it. This weapon turned multiple Devil soldiers into ash or burning corpses during the Battle of Desimoth, its burning length cutting down whole sections of the opposing army in a matter of swipes. The Whip of Estirouth is able to reform itself time and time again if it is destroyed, allowing Tallos to not be without a weapon in the battlefield. While Powerful, the Whip of Estirouth is not able to cut through Grendel's scales (Only scorch them), Ophis, Great Red and Trihexa. This Whip is easily beaten by powerful flame based beings and has been easily "destroyed" by Sirzech Lucifer when he was in his Power of Destruction Form. Blade of Heltiutia The Blade of Heltiutia is a sword of immense flaming and deadly power, wielded by Tallos Gothorath during his fight with his foe, Gabriel's Bane of Eithorienal, another Hellferiumous that fought and defeated Gabriel only millennia before. This sword is able to cut through magical attack, any metal and living flesh like a hot knife through butter. This weapon cut Gabriel's Bane down when Tallos pulled it free from its sheath in the mountainside they fought at, Kuduilthral-Nekrimorth, home of the Fire Dwellers. Weakness's Themes * Tallos Gothorath's Theme is Halo 3 Complete Warthog Run composed by Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori Trivia * Tallos Gothorath appearance is based on Tar-Goroth from Lord of the Rings: Middle Earth: Shadow of War Category:Gojira126 Category:Astrimousverse Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon Demons Category:Fanon Familiars Category:Construction